Illusions
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: More games are played between Marko and Star, and the monster is slowly winning. Star's time is running out, but she keeps fighting.


_I don't own The Lost Boys_

I could say this is sort of a prequel to the game of chess. If you were confused with the last piece to this, meaning the weirdness, I'll try to explain. I've always seen the boys to be able to use their mind control higher than what we saw in the movie. I think they could make a human smell something that isn't there, and actually make them see more than just noodles being worms. I mean changing a whole room, making things appear, like animals, but it's not really there. Illusions, if you will. So, practically everything in this is basically fake, just like the last piece.

I suggest people read The Game of Chess before reading this, as it may confuse you slightly.

* * *

This is still in the middle of being looked through. Yes, I have checked through it. Four times actually, but as it's late, eyes are hurting, I may miss small things, minor things really. It will be thoroughly checked through soon.

* * *

Marko's feet were glued to the ground, and it wasn't a metaphor of speech. He was stuck on the black square, unable to lift a foot, and unable to move. His eyes were trained on the floor, and they slowly moved forwards, going from one black tile to another white one. It stretched on for a mile, nothing but black squares and white squares, all marble shiny and clean. It was a forever white and black road, like a chessboard. It was a chessboard road, and he was the pawn.

All he had to do was somehow reach the end, and then the games would stop. Marko liked games, but his games weren't like this. The tables had been turned on him, and this game was no fun. He was stuck, unable to break the rules, and unable to twist things. His cunning ways and deceitful tricks wouldn't get him anywhere, not in this game. Snakes slithered up and down the long chess board, and spiders crawled all over his body. He didn't know why he did this, kept playing with Star time and time again. He liked playing games with her, he craved it, but her games were not like his. They were tests, challenges, and puzzles. Marko's were full of malice, poison, blood, carnage, and fun. Star's games were close to representing human ones, games that were un-hurtful. His were everything but that.

It was only fair though. He pulled her in, let her get muddled, twisted, and confused in his games, and it was her turn to bite back. This was completely different. Marko's games revolved around humans, it involved hate, pleasure, pain, death, and destruction. With Star, he tested her boundaries on how she would move around his board. She'd stop at some spaces, and she'd come across objects. One example would be a human. A girl around her age, on the brink of death, caused by the suffer Marko had done, and Star had two options when landing on a space like that. Put the girl out of her misery, be it to choke her to death, break her neck, cut off her head, rip out her heart...Marko wasn't bothered in which one she selected, but the more the carnage the better. Option two was for her to slowly torture her. Forfeiting any was for her to kill her, and it included her feeding off this piece.

Pauses were done, fear came, and Star froze. Unlike Star's, Marko's games were real. She rarely made the games real. Her's were illusions with Marko, now being one of them. None of it was real. Star had created it with her mind. Marko's games were real though, and he'd see her as being on a board, but the objects and things she had to do were real things.

Marko had all sorts of surprises on his board. There were all kinds of hidden things lurking within the dark spaces on the squares she'd land on. Star had always become stuck on many. Marko had grinned and watched her struggles in silence.

The last one was the funniest with her. Did she follow through with it, or did she become stuck again?

''Do it, Star.''

Marko stood behind her, grinning that sickenly, sweet grin, he always wore. It was smeared like thick, oozing, lipgloss across his pink rosy lips, and his eyes were swimming with venom and viciousness. But again, he did it in such a cruel and subtle way, Star didn't know he was genuinely doing it because he wanted to hurt her, because he wanted to see her in pain. With her, she thought Marko liked the games he did because it was just him. How stupid she was. Marko was malignant, malicious, and she was sick of falling for his charm time and time again. She knew what he was like, knew it was all a mask, a way to lure in his victims, but she never learnt from the first time. The games kept going, and they got more dangerous, more destructive, and more hurtful with every one she got sucked into. She knew Marko hated her, hated her for being weak, and hated her for not becoming one of them, but Star knew deep inside, he wanted to make her a fucking monster just like himself. And although she played his games, although she fought the steps he lured her to make her like him, she never turned away. Just a step, one step at ending everything, she was fighting for.

Why didn't she stop him, tell David what was going on? He would have put a stop to it. She knew why, and it was wrong, sick, and twisted. Like him, deep down inside, the monster liked it. Did Star push Marko away when he kissed her on the hand? Did she move away from him when he sat by her in the cave and talked with her? Did she stop him from all the little, conniving, deceitful, cruel things he did? Star didn't. She let him suck her into his games, let him do all the things he did, and even she didn't know why.

Marko's eyes sparkled and his gloved hands rested on either side of her arms. Star was looking down at the ground with a mixture of fear and sickness on her face, and Marko stood silently behind her, smiling that smile, wearing that look, and playing the game again. Star looked up at the night sky and wondered why she was being punished. What had she done, why was god doing something so cruel? It was, slowly, becoming fuzzy. Every night it got harder to remember the family and home she once had. She wished she had never come to Santa Carla, wished she hadn't had a love for bikes. If she hadn't of left her little sister's side, glided over to the boys' bikes, she would have, no doubt, been safe, and now, not in the clutches of a sick, playfully innocent, twisted, vampire. She wouldn't have been close to becoming one of them. Star hated herself for what she had done, and she hated them for what they had done to her.

''Star.'' Marko laughed and leant his chin on her shoulder. ''Come on, you can do it.'' His grin widened. ''It's easy.''

Star continued to look down at the ground, the fear increasing even more on her face as her eyes locked onto the girls. Her hands were bound, a scarf was tied across her moth, and tears upon tears fell down her face. Star gave her a pitying look.

Could she do it, could she murder an innocent, murder somebody? No, she couldn't, but the monster inside wanted to. It screamed for her to do it, too listen to what Marko was saying.

_He's right, once you do it, it will get easier. You won't care._

Star pushed the monster away, and it snarled in response, hating to be pushed back into the darkness. The bottle was never enough for her. It helped, and the monster felt satisfied for some time, but it always came back with a vengeance. It wasn't enough, it wanted something else. The thirst hurt, and all she wanted to do was relieve it. Just drink and it will go away. No, she couldn't kill, even if someone deserved it. It wasn't her, she just couldn't, but she was a liar. Because, she knew, the monster inside could. Deep within, she could, deep within she was a cold hearted killer just like the boys. She just hadn't taken the step. The hunger...she wanted to feel the rush of warm blood trickling down her throat, wanted it to soothe the thirst, and the monster wanted to kill so viciously just like her sire did.

Marko, in silence, listened in on her thoughts, the grin increasing even more on his face.

''No''

The grin became wider on Marko's face. ''No? Don't be afraid...Don't be afraid, Star.'' He moved in front of her, and with that same grin, wiped away the few tears that fell down her face. He shook his head, that cruel sparkle of the eyes visible. ''Don't be scared, Star.''

''Stop it, Marko.'' Star moved away from him. ''Just stop.''

He blocked her when she made a move to leave, the grin completely gone from his lips. ''Stop? I'll stop when you feed.'' His hand grabbed her arm when, again, she made a move to pass him. ''Star, your ruining all the fun. Don't annoy me, you won't like that.'' His hands came on either side of her face, the malice burned within his eyes. ''Your thirsty. Does it hurt?''

Star said nothing, but closed her eyes when he leant in closer towards her. She hated him, hated him so much, but the monster didn't. It followed him around like some lost sheep, agreeing with everything he said, wanting to do everything he did, and Star angered at it, fought it time and time again. She was running out of time, the monster was slowly starting to win. The tick of the clock was slowly stopping, and when it did, she knew then, knew what would come. When she slept, she dreamt of blood, saw herself with Marko; killing, feeding, playing those sick games he did. Blood dripped from her lips, her eyes burned a fiery orange, and she laughed cruelly in pleasure at what Marko did to his victims. She'd wake with fear pounding in her veins, and tears cascaded down her face like an endless river. She had made it through another night of beating the monster. It had just been a dream, another dream of fire, hurt, pain, pleasure, and blood. When would it stop? When would the nightmares and games stop? She knew when, and sometimes she wanted to let all the hurt and fear go. Wanted to just give up. To Marko, it was easy at what he was telling her to do. He couldn't understand, he couldn't remember what it was like to be human...what it was like to have the sun kiss your skin, to feel the beating of your own heart...

The games never stopped, and they were always playing against each other. Some nights it never happened, some nights she was free to wander around the boardwalk alone. Other times he took her to places, whether it be to the lighthouse, out for food, or out of Santa Carla. Then she didn't mind it... sometimes he made her laugh...rare but it happened sometimes, or they'd talk, and those nights when they returned home, she'd sigh in relief, and the monster snarled in anger at being ignored.

No matter what, Marko made Star like him fractionally. Was it because he was her sire, because his blood ran through her veins? Was it because she just did, or was it because he, unknown to her, made her like him? No, it was the monster, the monster loved him. A part of Star did, her true nature, buried within, did, and it was becoming all too much to bear.

She thought back to telling David and felt stupid. David couldn't have done anything even if he wished it. She belonged to Marko, and he could do as he pleased with her. That was the way it went, and she wished it was David who fully had control of her, whose blood ran through her veins. She was tainted with evil, such evil-worse evil than the other boys. Marko was the devil himself. People spoke of evil and hell, and the devil...Star laughed at them bitterly. They knew nothing of hell, or of what evil was. She did, or anyone who had come across Marko...That was when you found yourself staring into the eyes of devil, who, yet, had a face of an angel.

He was a plague, and he had infected her, infected her with evilness, slowly making her heart turn black, and slowly changing her. Star was clinging as hard as she could onto her shred of humanity, clinging onto the beautiful light that was starting to fade from around her...It was dimming, and she was starting to stand in the pitch dark, but Marko was always there, always standing in front of her.

The games were always going, but now and then his eyes would say something. It came quickly. Sometimes, when he would sit on the fountain, tending to his birds, all the while watching her, his eyes would give a message.

_You're losing. Wait, just wait, and soon you'll be a monster just like me._

''Another night, Star'' Marko sighed. His hands were removed from her face, and she opened her eyes. The grin was smeared back across his lips, his face was back evil, but the disappointment could be seen within his eyes.

That night didn't end well at the cave...She was punished, punished to watch him slaughter his victims in such a cruel, disgusting, and sick fashion. The screams still rang in her ears when the night slowly became day, and the images never left her mind. They lingered throughout her sleep, right until the nightmares snaked their way into her mind.

oo

Star didn't have fun playing her game back on Marko. She was tired, weak, hungry, and the games were slowly getting to her. She watched Marko on the board, not feeling amused at him being stuck. But she didn't stop it. He could have if he really wanted too, could have pushed at her games, got rid of the illusions, but Star knew with him, he let you play back.

She stood to the side watching. That's all she did was watch, and she wanted it to end. The air outside called to her, the ocean called to her, the sandy beach, the lights and sounds of the boardwalk, called to her. The night called to her, and she wanted to get away from these games. One by one, things started disappearing. The vines and ivory hanging from the rocky ceiling of the cavern vanished, the pink flowers and venus fly traps went, along with parrots, other birds, candles lit, statue lions and cats, the scent of roses, berries, grass, lilies, lilac, jasmin... it all disappeared, and she ignored Marko's gaze.

He moved towards her then, and something was pushed into her hands. She looked down, and attentively brought the bottle to her lips. Blood rushed down her throat, and she drank more, all the while feeling his eyes on her.

''Easy, huh?'' After two minutes, he took the bottle from her hands . ''If only you would feed.'' He grinned that cheshire cat grin. ''Hungry?''

''Tired' Star said and watched the chessboard road vanish. The cave all came back, and she met Marko's eyes. ''Lighthouse, again?''

He grinned . ''No, I want to show you something.''

They walked out of the cave then, and a small smile passed Star's lips. One night free of games, one night of Marko giving her a break, and one night of the monster not coming to the surface.

Star wished it was always like that. She wished that one day it would all stop, that one day she would be free from Marko, and free from the other boys.


End file.
